Disposable absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins, pantiliners, diapers, and incontinence pads are devices that are typically worn in the crotch region of an undergarment. Interlabial devices are disposable absorbent articles that are typically designed to be worn within the interlabial space of a female wearer. Other disposable absorbent articles such as tampons are designed to be worn within the vaginal cavity. These devices are designed to absorb or otherwise contain body fluids discharged from the human body and to prevent body and clothing soiling.
It is also known that the amount of body fluids discharged from the human body is very personal, i.e., it varies depending on the person, the body condition of the person, and/or the age of the person. To protect users of disposable absorbent articles from soiling, it is known that appropriate usage of absorbent articles is necessary. For example, if a user continues to use a same absorbent article for a too long time, a leakage of absorbed body fluids may occur to soil the wearer's body and/or clothing. In another example, if a user uses a disposable absorbent article for a too short time, the absorbent article may be wasted as it has not fully absorbed body fluids yet. This sometimes causes a significant discomfort to the wearer while removing the article. These issues are more serious to tampon users who have less experience of usage and are not used to use tampons appropriately.
To address these problems, it is generally expected that a user chooses an appropriate absorbent article which is most suitable for the user, among a lot of products which are on the market, and manage the usage of the absorbent article appropriately by themselves, i.e., managing the usage time length to prevent the problems. However, there is no tool or means in the art to help the users' situation other than depending on their experience.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a device and method that can help the users' situation by providing information about body fluids related matter.